


Hidden Words of Encouragement

by Chlstarr



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Small fluff, Super Mario Maker 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlstarr/pseuds/Chlstarr
Summary: After her castle is finally rebuilt for the umpteenth time after Undo Dog's misadventures of erasing all progress and things have finally settled, she starts noticing bricks here and there with special little touches that were clearly from a sneaky plumber who helped out in the latest rebuilding project.
Relationships: Mario/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Hidden Words of Encouragement

It was already appalling how often Princess Peach found herself kidnapped, but it was just plain embarrassing that her castle went through repairs nearly as often. This time, Bowser had taken it too far, and as a result her castle had to be rebuilt from scratch.

To her chagrin, Mario and Luigi had volunteered to help with the project, and after it was completed Undo Dog stepped on the Reset Rocket, so her castle had to be built all over _again_ and nearly a _third_ time. This time the brothers were mostly helping fund the second project by getting the money through well-paying odd jobs that generally required roaming around the kingdom for new adventures. Toadette and the other Toads of the castle were doing the majority of the construction.

However, Peach suspected that Mario _had_ helped with construction at some point, for once her castle was finally rebuilt to completion, she kept noticing certain bricks here and there throughout the castle that were different from the rest. They were placed inconspicuously so as not to be noticed unless one was really looking for them, rightfully so since they all had little encouraging messages for anyone on staff with wandering eyes. The one that flattered her the most was the one she had found in her bedroom, dutifully hidden on the wall behind her desk, as well as, ironically enough, behind her favorite picture of Mario.

It had been a number of weeks after the final completion of the castle, and of course she hadn’t found it until now, after getting back into the swing of all things political and being **_swamped_** with papers to go over and potentially sign. Finding the simple encouraging little message that said “I believe in you!” with the tiniest little heart that might have been scribbled out but was still somehow visible, just brightened her day.

She made a mental note to herself to thank him with another kiss to his cheek if she ever had the chance to be alone with him in person without Toadsworth’s watchful hawk-like gaze.

She was looking forward to it already.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this one since SMM2's release but there's honestly nothing more I can add to it. It was coming up with a title mostly that had been keeping me from posting it at all.


End file.
